


Catnip Love

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Trope: Cat-Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is part cat, and Adam loves pranking him with catnip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnip Love

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on glam_kink. Thanks for the idea. This is just silliness.

Tommy felt the weird, almost like alcohol feeling wash over him and turned to Adam. “You _fucker_ ", he said as Adam doubled over with laughter. “My fucking taco? I knew that wasn’t cilantro.” And then Tommy just flopped on the floor and started purring.

“Sorry, but it’s too much fun to resist, Cat-Boy.” Adam stood over him and Tommy tried to flip him the finger, but he got too interested in trying to bat at his hand. “Awww, just like a real cat. You’re so cute like this.” Tommy didn’t say anything, he just rolled over on the carpet. It felt good on his skin, so he rolled again.

He saw a flash and tried to say ‘don’t take pictures, you fucker’, but he hissed instead. Fucking catnip, it always brought his cat side out to the point he could barely converse for the first hour. Adam sat on the floor next to him and started petting his belly. Tommy purred again. “Adoreable. If I hadn’t done this before, I never would have believed you.” Adam smiled at him. “Is your hearing getting sharper? Doesn’t that happen when you’re in cat-mode?” Tommy still couldn’t answer and he just waved his hands up, like paws.

“Kitty,” Adam said, and scratched under his ear. But Tommy couldn’t stay in one place much longer and started rolling on the floor again. “Here, catch!” Adam said, and threw him a toy mouse. Tommy pounced on it, and the human part of his brain thought about how embarrassing this was going to be tomorrow.

But most of him didn’t give a shit, and he kept rolling around, the mouse in his paws (hands). The floor felt amazing, and he barely noticed when he whapped his head against the wall. “Hey now, toward the middle of the room,” Adam said, and Tommy meowed his displeasure. He’d play wherever he wanted.

After another half hour, Tommy started to get tired. With an effort, he stood up on two feet even though he wanted to crawl, and walked to the kitchen. “What are you getting?” Adam said, and then he cracked up again when he saw the little bag.

“Fuck you,” Tommy said, opening the bag of cat treats on the third try. “These are great when I’m stoned.”


End file.
